


As the Carols Sing

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Confession, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Stars, holiday singing, holiday spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada and Hecate take a night stroll after a Yule party.





	As the Carols Sing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to Delightinpetrichor for her beta work. This covers days 18. 19, and 20. Title from Kelly Clarkson's "Underneath the Tree"

Hecate looked up into the clear night as she reinforced the protective wards. The guests for the annual Cackle holiday party were leaving and Hecate had taken it upon herself to set things back in order. It was the fifth such holiday party she’d attended, and while she enjoyed what had become a traditional debate over bat’s blood uses with Ada’s father, she welcomed the quieter evening and remainder of the holiday. She lowered her hands, finishing the current section of the grounds when she heard soft footsteps behind her.

“So this where you’ve run off to.”

Ada stepped into the moonlight and Hecate did her best to quell the rapid beating of her heart. Hecate thought she looked rather stunning with her hair pinned and her blue velvet dress.  Ada looked up at the sky and smiled. “I can see why. It’s a lovely evening.”

Hecate didn’t take her eyes off Ada as she commented, “That it is.”

Ada turned to her and Hecate shifted her gaze to the edge of the protective ward. “Would you like to come somewhere with me?”

 _Anywhere_ , thought Hecate. She peered down at Ada and noticed her shiver slightly. “Are you sure?” Ada knitted her brow and Hecate cleared her throat, “That is, I mean, you’re not tired?”

“Of my family? Yes. Of you? No.” She smiled warm and soft. Hecate feared her heart might leap from her chest at this rate. It surprised her after years working together that Ada still welcomed her company.

Hecate summoned a scarf and warmer cloak. “Alright then.”

Ada summoned a jumper and donned it underneath her cloak before she started to walk toward the woods. Hecate did her best to know the grounds, but Ada still managed to surprise her with new places all the time. The small hill and clearing they reached twenty minutes later was no exception.

Ada conjured a blanket, two glasses and a small bottle. She sat and patted the space next to her. Hecate sat down slowly and Ada summoned another blanket. “Is it alright if we share?”

Hecate nodded slowly, wanting to move closer but careful not to overstep. She reasoned one day she might reach the edge of her resolve to keep her feelings hidden but she had yet to. Ada settled herself on the blanket then poured some liquid into the glasses.

“I managed to smuggle out a bottle of Winter Wizard’s Whiskey before my father put all of it away.”

“Thank you,” said Hecate as she took a glass. She felt a small warmth in her chest as she took a sip and knew it was attributed to two things; the drink itself and the fact that Ada had chosen it knowing full well it was Hecate’s favorite.

Ada looked up at the sky and pointed. “This is my favorite view. When I was a girl, I used to climb up here and trace my own constellations.”

“Oh?” asked Hecate, imagining a younger Ada in her signature pigtails and black rimmed cat-eye glasses.

Ada chuckled softly. “Yes. I was frustrated trying to find the real ones and making them up was a lot more fun. It’s a little strange,” she paused and took a sip of whiskey, “I can’t remember many of them now.”

“I’m sure they were nice.” Hecate looked up at the stars and started to name the constellations she knew in her head. _Perseus, Camelopardalis, Cepheus_ -

“Hecate?”

Hecate looked back at Ada and found her staring with a strange curiosity. “Yes?”

Ada opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a chorus of singing somewhere below them. They both turned to try and determine the source. Ada chuckled as they watched Gwen and Alma stumbling toward the edge of the woods singing a solstice celebration song.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Should we transfer them and save them further embarrassment?”

Ada chuckled and shook her head. “And deny them whatever ridiculous scheme Gwen has planned? I think not.” She waved a hand and enacted a cloaking spell, turning her head back to the sky.

Hecate wondered what Ada intended to say before they were interrupted. She opened her mouth a few times to inquire but found herself coming up short as to the best way go about it. She turned to look up at the sky with Ada. A few minutes later, one of the stars leapt across the sky and Ada let out a delighted gasp.

“Make a wish,” she said.

“A dangerous thing for a witch,” commented Hecate, echoing something her aunt used to say when she was a child.

Ada shrugged as she closed her eyes then turned to Hecate when she opened them again. “It depends on the wish.”

“Hmm,” acknowledged Hecate as she kept her eyes skyward.

They sat in silence for a good while after that, sipping their drinks and staring at the sky. Just when Hecate thought to suggest they go in, Ada called her name once again. Hecate turned slowly and found Ada with her eyes trained on a far off point behind Hecate and her lip between her teeth.

Hecate furrowed her brow, worried that Ada was delaying the delivery of bad news. “Yes?”

Ada took a deep breath and kept her gaze from meeting Hecate’s. “There’s something I need to tell you,” she paused and turned, crossing her arms, “and I hope you won’t be cross with me.”

Hecate shook her head. _There’s little you could do to make me cross with you_ , she thought. “I doubt I will be.”

Ada’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. “That’s kind,” her smile dropped as she began again, “I have enjoyed becoming your friend. That is, you’d agree we are friends?” She turned to Hecate then, finally meeting her eyes.

“Yes,” supplied Hecate as she crossed her own arms and started to drum her fingers along them. The longer Ada took, the more Hecate’s anxiety rose. It was clear though that whatever it was, was difficult to say and Hecate didn’t want to push.

Ada nodded. “Good, that’s good. I’m glad you know, that we’ve become friends. You’re one of the dearest I have. I just--”

Her statement was interrupted again by a sudden round of loud singing as they both turned to find Gwen and Alma nearing where they sat. Gwen looked down at them strangely and stopped before Alma took her hand and directed her down the hill in the opposite direction.

Hecate tilted her head at their retreat. “Are you certain I shouldn’t just--”

“I have feelings for you.”

Hecate’s eyes snapped to Ada’s face, whose eyes were trained everywhere but on Hecate. “Y-you what?”

Ada sighed and stood, the blanket slipping from her lap. She began to pace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be interrupted before I lost my nerve,” she stopped and crossed her arms before she resumed pacing again, “and I’m sorry if it offends you, I just, I thought you deserved to know.”

Hecate tilted her head up at Ada and furrowed her brow. “W-what are the nature of these feelings?”

Ada stopped short and took a deep breath. “Romantic. Though I’m sure you aren’t a fan of that word, but it’s the best I can use.” She dropped her arms. “Once again, I understand if you’re offended or upset, I just, I didn’t feel like I should keep it from you.” Ada pulled her both hands into fists and lifted one to her chin before releasing it and pacing again.

 _Oh_ , Hecate thought as she tried to process this information along with the knowledge that her own feelings could be described in the same way. For all the scenarios she thought and even dreamed, this was not one of them. She looked up to find Ada’s eyes trained at the stars and a tear falling from the corner of one of them. She stood up slowly and raised a shaky hand to Ada’s cheek.

“May I?”

Ada eyes darted from Hecate’s face to her hand before she nodded. Hecate swiped away the tear and took a deep breath before she leaned down to press her lips against Ada’s. Ada let out a muffled sound of surprise before quickly responding to Hecate’s kiss. She raised her hands to Hecate’s waist, squeezing before she opened her mouth in invitation. Hecate moved the hand at Ada’s cheek to the back of her head and pulled her closer.

When the need for air led to a natural part, Hecate kept their foreheads pressed together as she confessed, “I well, I have feelings for you too.”

Ada chuckled softly, her smile a thing of magnificence as she looked from Hecate’s eyes to her lips. “I gathered that from your response,” she brought a hand up to cup Hecate’s cheek, “but I appreciate the clarification.”

Hecate smiled in return and moved to kiss Ada again when they heard yet another chorus of singing. Ada rolled her eyes and vanished their blankets, glasses, and whiskey. She gently took Hecate’s hand.

“Shall we?”

Hecate nodded and took one last look at the night sky before Ada transferred them away.    

 


End file.
